Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by axdorkxable
Summary: Sequel to Amy's Choice but can be read without. When the Doctor is forced to land on Earth once again, he finds himself face to face with the one thing, one person, he thought he would never see again. AU


**Title: **Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf

**Summary: **Sequel to _Amy's Choice_ but can be read without. When the Doctor is forced to land on Earth once again, he finds himself face to face with the one thing, one person, he thought he would never see again. AU

**Disclaimer:** All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.

**Archiving:** Ask for permission.

* * *

**EDIT: AUGUST 30, 2010**

* * *

**Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf**

**Prologue**

River woke slowly; her brain processing the smallest of things before her world finally came into focus. Reaching over, she found the space beside her empty; the sheets cold from the lack of body heat. The alarm clock beside the bed read only 7:13; she groaned and buried her face into the pillow, hoping to get some more sleep - she would actually like to sleep in on her first day off. She knew it was useless, though, as the smell of coffee and sausage flowed into her nose. River didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, slipping out of bed.

From her advantage point at the door, she watched as her red-headed girlfriend floated around the kitchen, making breakfast. There was a cup of coffee near her on the table, and River chuckled to herself; her girlfriend knew her all too well.

Using her ninja-like stealth, she snuck up behind her lover. Amy hadn't noticed her; she was too busy frying some sausage. Something inside her stirred and a wave of love flowed through her, causing her to smile. Even after all the time they had been together - they had both given up on counting because of their travels - she still loved Amy like she had when they first met, if not more.

She slipped her arms around her lover's waist, pulling their bodies together. She nuzzled Amy's neck, breathing in her favorite scent that was purely Amy. Amy jumped slightly, and started giggling when River's nose hit a ticklish spot.

"What are you doing up so early?"

Stealing a done sausage, she answered her girlfriend; "You weren't there to keep me company."

Amy snorted. "Oh yeah, you totally need company when you're dead asleep."

River smiled mischievously. "You said anything about sleep?" She murmured as she placed kisses along Amy's neck. Amy hummed in contentment and tilted her head so River could have better access.

"I'm trying to cook," she said, obviously distracted.

River chuckled and reached around to turn to the stove off. "Not anymore."

Amy turned in River's arms and scowled, but it wasn't as lethal as it usually was. "I was hungry." River chuckled and captured Amy's lips. Amy groaned and gently pushed away from her lover. "We have to go see mum and dad in an hour."

River groaned and rested her head on Amy's shoulder. "I had forgotten why we were here. Do I have to go," she whined.

Amy chuckled and opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped when an ear shattering bang echoed from outside. Both of them turned in time to see a golden light illuminate up the morning sky for a second, before everything went peaceful.

Amy looked at River. "Alien?"

River nodded. "Alien."

* * *

Far away, in space and time, the Doctor held on for dear life as the TARDIS spun out of control. He had tried everything he could think of to stop it, but nothing had helped. After a few minutes, an eternity to him, the TARDIS stopped with a jerked, knocking him off his feet.

The Doctor frowned, looking at where he landed. "Cardiff, 21st century? Why am I here?" The TARDIS replied with a series of hums, causing the Doctor's frowned to deepen. "What do you mean you can't tell me? Fine! I'll go see for myself." With a huff, he made his way outside.

It was morning, that he could tell. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, making the sky a brilliant shade of pink and orange. In the distance, he could see the sparkling towers of buildings. But, for it being so early, Cardiff was already bustling.

From where the TARDIS had landed, he could see policemen and firemen surrounding a large crater. There was nothing in the middle, from what he could see, but the TARDIS had landed here for a reason.

Sighing, he headed away from the scene and towards the one place he tried to avoid: Torchwood.

* * *

Looking down at the infimary bed from above, Jack Harkness frowned in puzzlement and amazement. Before him was someone who shouldn't even be here, someone who shouldn't even be alive by what standards they had arrived; yet, they were here. They sported no bumps, no bruises, no broken bones. When Torchwood had arrived on the scene, the figure was completly healthy, if not naked. Yet, there was total distruction around where they lay.

It was not possible.

Yet here they were.


End file.
